The Path of Supreme Conquest
by CatgirlKitsune
Summary: IYYYH. Sesshoumaru has found himself in a new world riddled with humans courtesy of Naraku. Once he finds where he has been sent exactly, will he try to find a way back, or try to conquer this new, unsuspecting land?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

A/N: Well, I've wanted to write an action packed story for a while and since Sesshoumaru is so badass, I've decided to write this. I've been getting tired of everyone writing love stories with him in it, making him really OOC, so I've decided to write a story more on his reactions on being transported to Kagome's time. Of course with Sesshoumaru's attitude, there is bound to be plenty of action.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sesshoumaru threw another one of the metal demons aside as he walked down the streets of this concrete village. He had been fighting Naraku when the bastard pulled another one of his cowardly tricks and sent him to where he was now. His eyes narrowed as his anger rose another level. The cowardice of the hanyou knew no bounds. Another one of the metal demons had swerved into his path and he disposed of it with his energy whip, an explosion erupting after it had fell to pieces behind him, blowing his hair in front of him from the shockwave.

The only thing he knew about this world was that it was riddled with humans. He sneered at the fact. Out of all the places to be sent to, it had to be this disgusting place. Getting tired of the constant screams of the pests, Sesshoumaru flew to the top of one of the sky scrapers. He wanted to scout out the land. Once he was atop the highest one, he could see buildings of various sizes stretching to the end of the horizon. Sesshoumaru pushed his hair behind his ear as he assessed his situation. Apparently, he had been transported to a world where nothing but humans lived, and unfortunately, ruled the land. He sneered again at his misfortune.

From where he was atop the sky scraper, all the humans looked like nothing but little ants, scurrying in fear. He coldly gazed down at them as they brought in more metal monsters and surrounded the tower he was on. He glanced behind him to find a metal bird hovering in wait. Sesshoumaru brought his hand up and formed his energy whip and sent it out towards the metal contraption. He sliced through it a few times before it exploded and the remaining pieces fell back to the earth. He could hear the human's screams as it hit the ground and gazed down at them with cold indifference.

Sesshoumaru looked around him as more metal birds surrounded him. One of the metal birds made a few sounds before shooting some projectiles at him. Sesshoumaru stayed still, not moving until the projectiles were mere feet from him. Side stepping them, the projectiles went crashing into one of the metal birds behind him, resulting in yet another explosion. Sesshoumaru was curious as to what these creatures were, but paid no heed to it. He went into a spin as he formed his energy whip. Before the metal contraptions had a chance to react, the whip had already traveled in a complete circle, slicing through each and every one of them. The explosions came one after another, creating a ring of fire around the building that Sesshoumaru was on, highlighting his skin and hair with an orange glow.

Once the explosions had subsided, Sesshoumaru pushed a few strands of hair behind his ear that had gotten away with the explosions. He was starting to get a little irritated. He was in a foreign world with nothing but humans, there were virtually no forests in sight, and the air absolutely stank. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose at the stench. These humans seemed to do more bad then good to the environment in this world, further reinforcing his belief that humans were worthless creatures.

Sesshoumaru pushed off the building he was on and leaped into the air, soaring through the air before landing on the rooftop of another building. He continued to leap from rooftop to rooftop for some time, searching for anything that he could find recognizable. As he was landing on a small building, a presence to his right made him jump back before a sword was swung at the concrete of the rooftop. It shattered under the force of the swing. Landing a good 10 feet away from the one who attacked him, Sesshoumaru's eyes fell upon a demon that was about 2 feet shorter than him. His hair and clothes were the exact opposite of his own, (black obviously), and his red eyes glared at him. Sesshoumaru straightened himself out and lifted his chin, looking down at the short demon.

"You are quite foolish to attack me." Sesshoumaru grabbed the hilt of his Tokijin and slowly pulled it out from his sash. It crackled with power as he held it horizontally in front of him. The demon in front of him braced for an attack. "Die." He swung his sword in an arc, and following it was a massive amount of blue colored energy that made its way towards the dark demon, tearing up anything in its path as it did so. The demon's eyes widened as the deadly attack roared its way closer. He jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the brunt of the attack, but he didn't escape it all. The remainder of the attack crashed head on into him, sending him flying into an adjacent building, breaking the glass on impact.

He slid slowly down the building at first, and then started falling to the concrete below. The building that Sesshoumaru was standing on started to crumble from the attack that drove its way through it. As it began to fall, Sesshoumaru jumped from it to another building, turning around as it crashed into the ground, sending a massive cloud of dust blowing outwards. Sesshoumaru merely looked on in indifference.

As he turned his attention back to the demon that had attacked him, he found three others coming to his aid. They looked up at him from the streets. One was a red headed kitsune, the other two humans; one dressed in green and the other dressed in blue. He scoffed at them and turned around to leave, but the human's shout of "Spirit Gun" made him glance back at the group. A ball of spiritual energy was making its way closer to him with each second, the energy swirling in a circular motion. He turned around and summoned his whip. Just as the ball got close to him, he cracked his whip forward, slashing the spirit ball in half. Both halves soared past him, coming in contact with a building and exploding on impact. Sesshoumaru straightened out and flicked his hair behind his shoulder. "Useless."

Sesshoumaru readied his Tokijin and prepared to fire his ultimate attack.

"Sesshoumaru! Stop!"

Sesshoumaru looked to where his name was called out and saw a girl running towards him. On closer inspection, he found it to be the miko that traveled with his worthless half-brother. Finally, he would get some answers. Disregarding the group of boys, Sesshoumaru landed in front of the miko, his hair coming to rest behind him. "Explain."

Kagome bent over and rested her hands on her knees, catching her breath from the running she had done to find Sesshoumaru and stop him. It wasn't really hard to figure out that he had been rampaging through downtown Tokyo; it had been all over the news when she turned the television on! Looking up at him from her bent position, Kagome rose to her full height and looked him in the eye. "How did you get here?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "The despicable hanyou Naraku had sent me here. Though this Sesshoumaru still has yet to find out where here is." Kagome nodded her head in understanding as she looked him over. He was still the same Sesshoumaru from the past. She then looked back to the destruction he had caused. She started to sweat at the scene. People ran back and forth, trying to escape falling debris, others simply ran around in circles, not believing what was going on. It was chaos!

Kagome looked nervously around her and then grabbed the Taiyoukai's sleeve. "Maybe we should get out of here. I'm pretty sure you've made a bad first impression." Sesshoumaru stood still as she pulled on his sleeve. "You will explain if I go with you." Kagome nodded her head, wanting to hurry up and get out of here. "Yes of course." Sesshoumaru sighed to himself and allowed her to pull him along.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?! You can't just blow things up and then walk away like it's nothing!" Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned around to look at the boy who had halted them. He was the human boy with slicked back hair and a green uniform. He was glaring at Sesshoumaru, pointing his index finger at him in a gun like gesture. Kagome thought he was crazy.

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow and turned back to the group of boys. The demon that he attacked had woken up and was glaring at him. No doubt upset that he had underestimated his opponent and lost. The kitsune in the group was offering the short demon his shoulder but he just shoved him away, not wanting to appear weak. Sesshoumaru scoffed at the motley crew; they were nearly as ridiculous as the miko's, he glanced back at her, though she seemed to be the only sane one. His attention was on her when she stepped in front of him and put her hands up in a pleading manner.

"Um, he really didn't mean to blow everything up. Okay, maybe he did, but we can explain. Let's just put our weapon's down—", she glanced at the human boys cocked finger, "—and our hands—", he blushed at this as he returned his hand to his side, "—and talk things out. Because honestly, I really don't want destroy any more public property than necessary." Kagome put on a smile to help convince the boys. She really, _really_, didn't want to break up any of Sesshoumaru's fights.

The red head stepped forward and nodded his head in agreement. "I agree. We shall come with you and listen to your explanation—", he glanced over at Sesshoumar, "—but if he tries anything, we will not hold back."

Sesshoumaru let out a low growl in the kitsune's direction. "You dare question my honor?" He put his hand over the hilt of the Tokijin. Now it was the red head that put his hands up in a pleading manner. "I mean no disrespect. We simply do not know if you are friend or foe and want to ensure our well being." Sesshoumaru scoffed at the kitsune and turned back around. He looked down at Kagome. "Lead the way, miko."

Kagome nodded her head and observed the whole group as she lead the way to her shrine. They were all incredibly tense, well except for Sesshoumaru, (she doubted he was ever worried), and the newcomers hardly took their eyes off of him, though they did glance at her from time to time, which she was embarrassed about. Kagome looked ahead of her as her shrine came into view. As she thought about the destruction she had seen back where she had found Sesshoumaru, she was dreading that her shrine might meet the same fate.

She really hoped that Sesshoumaru was in a good mood today.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there's the first chapter. Review and make my day. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Path of Supreme Conquest

Chapter 2

Silence reigned when Kagome walked back into the living room with tea in her hands. The boys that she had just met were all on one side of the room, staring Sesshoumaru down with glares, while the recipient of those glares was simply sitting against the wall, looking for all purposes like he owned he place.

With a nervous sweat on the back of her neck, Kagome kneeled by the table and handed out cups of tea to those who wanted it, which turned out to be only her and the red-head. After taking a generous sip of the tea to calm herself down, Kagome looked between the newcomers and Sesshoumaru. She guessed now was as good a time as any to start.

"So… how about we introduce ourselves?" She gave the four boys a nervous smile and with the corner of her eyes, glanced at Sesshoumaru to gauge his reaction; he sat there with his eyes closed and a hand draped over his raised leg. No one talked.

"Umm, I'll go first. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm an… acquaintance… of Sesshoumaru's." After her introduction, she looked at the boys from under her lashes, silently hoping someone would take up the initiative. The red-head relented.

Setting his cup of tea down, he began. "My name is Shuichi Minamono, though you can just call me Kurama." Kagome nodded, sending him a slight smile in greeting. She then slid her gaze over to the boy with slicked back hair. He noticed her stare and grunted.

"Yusuke Urameshi." Right after he said his name, the man with orange hair done up in a style that reminded her of the American singer Elvis Presley, turned towards her and took her hands.

"And my name, beautiful maiden, is Kazuma Kuwabara. Would you do me the honor of--"

A foot came crashing down on his head, sending him to the floor. Yusuke came into her line of sight. "You idiot! You can't just go asking any pretty face to be your dang girlfriend!" He gave him another kick to the head for emphasis. Kagome giggled. Silence reigned at her laugh.

After calming down from her little fit, she noticed everyone's attention had turned on her. With a blush rising to her face, Kagome sputtered out an excuse. "Um well, haha, you see, he just reminded me of a friend. They're pretty similar." She motioned towards Yusuke to show who she was talking about.

With an eyebrow raised, Sesshoumaru addressed her with a response. "Similair? Their identical; both are idiots." Kagome heard a snort come from the direction of the short and dark demon. He had yet to say his name. Kurama noticed her stare.

"Oh yes, the quiet one is Hiei." Hiei simply snorted again and looked out of a window.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru focused his attention on Kagome, who stiffened at the name. "It is time that you told me where this Sesshoumaru is."

Kagome gave a little sweat. "Uh… well see… you're in the future. Five-hundred years in the future to be exact." She turned towards him to gauge his reaction. It was slight, but his eyes widened enough for her to notice.

"Wait, what?" Yusuke turned towards her, a confused and surprised look on his face. "What do you mean future? Didn't he just cross the barrier from Makai?!" He pointed at Sesshoumaru mid sentence.

Kagome blinked. _Makai?_ Sesshoumaru voiced her question. "What is this Makai that you speak of?"

Now it was Yusuke who looked dumbfounded. "You can't possibly tell me you don't know what the Makai is! It's the demon world, the one you came from!"

"Demon world…" Sesshoumaru turned inward, possibilities flying through his mind.

"Baka. They obviously didn't know; now they do, thanks to your big mouth." Hiei sent Yusuke a glare, part of his clothing smoking.

"Shit! Sheesh, calm down Hiei! No need to burn me to a crisp." Yusuke stood up and patted down the smoking parts of his clothes. He didn't want to be barbeque any time soon.

Kurama turned back toward Kagome. "Ano… about him being from the past, how is that possible? And if he is from the past, how could you possibly know him?"

Kagome twitched under Kurama's calculating stare. For some reason, she didn't think lying would work on him. "Well you see… there's this time portal that I can travel through…" She glanced back up at him.

"A time portal?" His brows furrowed. "How is that possible? I thought King Enma had closed all of the existing time portals."

Kagome didn't really know who this Enma was. "Well he must have missed one. Infact, he probably did close it, it was sealed until about a year ago." Kurama nodded his head in agreement.

"I was more of an… unwilling participant the first time I went through. A demon from the other side had sensed me and pulled me through." When she looked back toward Kurama he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Now for… reasons… I travel back and forth." She glanced at Sesshoumaru. "You see, Sesshoumaru and I share a common enemy--"

"Wait, wait, wait, how could you have met him if the barriers were still up?" Kagome gave him a confused look. What were these barriers that he kept talking about?

Kurama sighed. "I do not believe the barriers existed back then Yusuke, so it is highly probable that demons and humans interacted often."

Hiei eyed her suspiciously. "What are these reasons that you travel back and forth for?"

Kagome fidgeted. "Ummm… I'd rather not say." She looked away from his stare; it was too intense.

"Hn." It was then that Kagome felt a… probing at her mind, as weird as that sounded. It was strangely familiar to the time with Tsubaki… Tsubaki!!

"_If you will not tell me, then I will have to sift through you memories and find out for myself." _Her eyes widened. She could feel it as he started to go through her memories, parts of her life. She was surprised at how violated she was feeling.

"_No… get out of my head!"_ She closed her eyes tight, clamping her hands onto her head.

With a shout, she focused all of her strength on getting rid of the intrusion. "Stay out of my mind!!" Kagome's powers rose to the forefront and brutally attacked the foreign invader. With a flash of light, her powers forced the jagan out of her mind, instinctively creating a barrier after it was expelled. The jagan would never be able to penetrate her mind again.

Hiei dropped to his knee, clutching his forehead in one hand.

Yusuke stood up, still shocked at the bright light. "What the fuck happened?!" He looked in between Hiei and Kagome with a confused look on his face. Kurama took it upon himself to explain.

"I believe Hiei tried to enter her mind, but was repelled. Am I right, Hiei?"

"Hn." Hiei regained his composure and leaned back against the wall, a glare sent in Kagome's direction.

Kagome looked sheepish, but was firm in her reasons. "I'm sorry, but I don't take too well to invaders." She gave a smile.

"How'd you do that?" Kuwabara spoke with awe in his voice. No one had ever beat Hiei's jagan.

"Well, it's due to my mikoki I guess. It tends to act on its own." She smiled sheepishly again, embarrassed at her own lack of control. It really was embarrassing how little control she had over her powers. They were more instinctual than anything else.

"So you are a miko then." Kurama voiced.

"Yes, I'm a miko, though untrained… for the most part." She really wished they could move on to other things. No one talked for a few minutes.

"How do you get to this 'Makai'?" Kagome jumped at Sesshoumaru's voice. She had almost forgotten he was there he was so quiet.

Sesshoumaru had been surprised and slightly awed (though he would never show it outwardly) that a demon world existed. Back in his lands he would constantly be reminded of what a nuisance the humans were. They were weak, stank, and were always destroying his lands, making way for more farmlands. It took a great deal of effort not to outright destroy them; if it wasn't for them being of the west, he would have done so already. But a demon world… the possibilities were endless.

"Huh?" Yusuke turned his attention back to the stoic demon lord who was now glaring at him. "You mean you'll just go to Makai with us, no fighting at all?" He hardly believed that it would be that easy.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement, keeping oddly silent.

"Well shit Urameshi." Kuwabara was equally dumbfounded. "That was easy."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru startled. He wanted to be taken away to this Makai? Why would he ever agree to that? What about his life in the past? "But Sesshoumaru--" She was on her knees, pushing off against the table. "—what about your lands?! Naraku?!... Rin?" She said the last word in a hushed voice.

"Even though I have no reason of explaining to you--" He sent an accusing glare her way. "--I shall anyway. One: I have already produced an heir should this situation ever occur." Kagome's eyes widened. Sesshoumaru had a kid? "Two: Naraku has been disposed of; it was on his dying breath that he sent me to this world. And three, miko, does not concern you."

If he had to be truthful to himself, he would admit that not being able to see Rin live out her life slightly disappointed him, but he would get over it. While he did care for her some-what (it took a _long_ while for him to admit that), it was no use wasting time over. She would have died anyway; she was only human.

She would be remembered and that's all that mattered.

Kagome took this information to heart and sat back down in her seat. If he really wanted to go, she guessed she couldn't stop him. Actually, scratch that, no matter what she tried to do, she doubted she could ever stop him from doing anything he set his mind to. With a sigh, she relented.

"Well I guess that's that." Kagome smiled at the others. "Feel free to take him away." It was funny, she felt like she was handing him over to the cops. Just add in a pair of handcuffs and her mental parody would be complete. She had to bite her lip to refrain from laughing.

Slightly confused at this simplicity of this mission (he _really_ thought it was supposed to be harder), Yusuke took out his compact and contacted Botan. "Hey Botan, we got the demon and are ready for a portal."

Botan's reflection on the compact answered back with a smile. "Well that was fast. Be right there!" The screen went black and Yusuke flipped the compact closed. Kagome stared at it.

"A compact?"

"Don't ask."

Not a second later, the blue haired grim reaper appeared with a portal at the ready behind her. "Alright! All aboard!" The detectives, followed by Sesshoumaru, all stood up and made their way toward the portal.

Kagome waved them goodbye from her spot on the mat. "Bye." _Good riddance._

Hiei smirked haughtily and stared back at her. "Baka, you are coming also."

"What?!"

Kurama gave a weak smile. "I am sorry, but it is true. We can not leave the issue of a time portal out in the open. We must also let your existence be known to our boss."

Kagome pouted. And here she thought she was home free.

* * *

Sesshoumaru kept to himself as he stood in front of a toddler who was supposed to be the prince of the spirit realm. Had Rekai fallen so low? It must be true if demons are following this excuse for a ruler.

As the toddler continued to ramble on about humans, barriers, and rules Sesshoumaru turned inward. He was surprised when he had discovered of the existence of a demon world, a world truly without humans, but he would not let this opportunity slip past him. Had he not longed for a land to rule over? For a land where he could build his empire? For a land where he could gain ultimate power?

That land existed and it was called Makai.

After learning that the only way he was able to get to this world was by cooperating with these nitwits, he admitted that if he wanted to achieve his goal, he would have to. He will act like the obedient lapdog for the time being, but once he stepped foot in Makai, the veil would be lifted.

They had no idea what they were in for.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe. Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A gust of wind blew against Sesshoumaru's face right as he stepped out of a portal from the Makai. The first thing that drew his eyes was the red colored sky. It wasn't the beauty of the blue sky he was so familiar with, but beauty wasn't a thing he was concerned about. Besides the sky, everything else seemed to mirror that of the era he called home—the landscape wasn't much different from that of the feudal era.

Except, of course, that almost everything was inherently demonic. But that was something he expected.

He glanced back at the portal he had stepped through. It was intriguing the way they worked—it was as if it was a window, he could clearly see the Rekai child on the other side. He stored a bit of information away in his head. Once he was ruler of this land, he would find someone who could control portals such as those, it would be much more convenient.

The Rekai child stood on his desk glaring at him. (As if that would scare him.) "And don't you ever come back!" With that the portal quickly snapped shut, as if barring him from ever returning to that world. He smirked darkly.

It was only a matter of time.

Conquering a land or even a castle took planning. He couldn't just walk into the reigning lords castle and kill him, thus naming himself Lord—he would not have the loyalty of the demons in that land. And if it was one thing he didn't tolerate, it was rebellions.

The best course of action he could take at this moment would be to rouse a rebellion among the people and "save" them from their tyrant lord. Though he would have to start small. He didn't want to raise too much suspicion just yet, not until he had a sizable army behind him. He would search for a provincial lord that was corrupted and was practically destroying his people.

That shouldn't be too hard. Greed among demons was no uncommon thing.

The first step to achieving his current goal would be to find the whereabouts of a tyrant lord. With that in mind he turned toward the nearest settlement of demons he could sense and started off.

~*~

In truth he wasn't surprised. With the way Koenma threw him into the Makai as if he was a wild animal (he didn't blame him), he suspected the state of the demon society wasn't all too appealing.

The town he was in was horrid. Low-level demons roamed the streets, bastard urchins hid in the alleyways and produce stands barely had food on the shelves.

Oh and one more thing.

It stank.

It was a mixture of both feces and bodily fluids; sex also hung heavily in the air. He scowled in disgust. The first thing he would do after he gained control of this land would be to implement a system of sewers with an enchanted rock interior. There was no way he would allow his lands to _stink_.

Ignoring the disgust around him, Sesshoumaru stalked over to a nearby bar. Bars were always a gold mine of information, if you knew whom to "ask" that is. And he was an expert at procuring information.

He entered the bar, none too discretely, and scanned the entirety of the area. Off to the left was a bar that was long enough to fit fifty demons (varying sizes not taken into account). To the right were a few tables and chairs for those wishing to relax and get some talking in. A door was located not too far from those tables, and based off the scent coming from the door, it was likely that down that hallway were spare bedrooms. And in the center of it all—a stage lined with poles; a walkway located in the center.

And of course, it was filled with bitches.

He sneered distastefully at the stage and the male demons crowding around it and made his way over to the bar. He chose a seat that had an empty space on either side and sat down gracefully. The bartender walked over to him.

"Well lookit-here. Don't see many of your stature now a days. What can I get ya?"

The bartender was a buff, male cat-demon who had an arrogant air about him. In a way he reminded him of his hanyou half-brother with his swagger. He hated him already.

"What can you tell me about the state of this village?"

The bartender raised an eyebrow in question, but just shrugged his shoulders. "Here for information huh? I kinda figured you weren't here to get drunk or laid." Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"Yah yah, I get it. Recently a new demon had taken over and named himself as lord of the castle, Lord Raku. It's been like this for a while; one demon kills the ruling lord and saps as much as he can get outa us. Then when he lets his guard down, another demon kills him and repeats the same process. It's really getting old."

"And who is this current ruler? I assume with what I observed outside that he isn't very well liked."

The bartender laughed. "No, not at all. In fact a few demons would love nothing better than to slit his throat while he sleeps, but with how paranoid this new ruler is, I doubt that will be anytime soon."

Sesshoumaru contemplated. It shouldn't be too hard to rouse up a rebellion and lead an attack on this ruler.

"Why you askin'? You planning to kill Raku and take over as king?" He meant this as a joke.

"In fact, I am." Sesshoumaru stared blandly down at the bartender; he wanted to see his reaction. He could use him, if he didn't try to start anything that is.

The bartender looked at the dog demon seated in front of him with wide eyes. He was serious. This demon seriously was going to kill Raku and take over. He didn't doubt he could do it too; he had never seen anyone with this much youki. And the density of it was unbelievable. Raku would be mincemeat in a battle with him. He grinned.

"Man this is gonna be good." The bartender motioned over a nearby worker to take over his shift. He gave in without much of a fight. "I didn't properly introduce myself. The names Lian and don't go spreading this around but—" he gave a quick scan around the room before leaning in towards Sesshoumaru (but not too close, he kinda got the clue that he liked his space) and whispered "—I've got an underground rebellion going on in this bar and we've been looking for some good help, and I gotta say, you'd be one huge help!"

Sesshoumaru followed the buff cat demon as he was led to a door that was off to the side of the bar. The door led to stairs that went deep underground, spiraling along the way. There wasn't much light, but they were demons, they didn't need it. The cat-demon turned back towards him. "So what's yur name anyway?"

Sesshoumaru just stared at him for a few seconds before answering. "Sesshoumaru."

* * *

A/N: Look out! I shat out a chapter! Surprising? Yes?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own YuYu Hakusho.

**Chapter 4**

Sesshoumaru followed Lian through the underground hallways. He had noticed along the way that there were various traps set up to keep out intruders; Lian deactivated them as they went. One such trap consisted of spears hidden in the ceiling and walls—it would set off the moment an intruder stepped into the perimeter. One that he personally liked, though, was a chamber that would trap you and slowly fill with poisonous gas; a nice, slow death. Lian took it upon himself to explain it to him. No doubt proud of them.

Lian stopped suddenly and turned towards the corridor wall. He knocked twice, once, and then three times. An area of the wall he was facing slowly started to rise up into the ceiling of the corridor. It disappeared with a clunk.

"Well here we are! The secret base!" He was disappointed to find that this secret base was pretty small. From what he could tell it was one huge room. Most likely just used for meetings. There were currently five demons gathered around a war table. They looked up at the sound of Lian's voice.

The first demon—a moth demon—nodded in greeting. He had long, slicked back lavender hair and piercing red eyes. "Good to see you again Lian." The other demons—two cats, a fox, and a dragon—nodded in greeting as well. It was the fox that spoke next.

"Who's this? Another comrade?" The fox gestured toward Sesshoumaru. He had platinum blonde hair tied back into a high ponytail. His eyes were a dark violet, curiously roaming his body. He mentally reminded himself to stay away from this one.

"Of course he's a comrade you idiot. Why else would Lian bring him here?" The first of the cats snorted out while rolling his pitch black eyes. He had messy black hair that reached just past his ears.

"Yes, please keep your idiotic comments to yourself." The second cat stated, having fun in teasing the kitsune. He guessed that the cats were twins—their looks were very similar. The only difference was that his hair was longer and tied loosely over his right shoulder.

"Would the three of you just shut up? I tire of your games." The last member of the group—the dragon—glared at the cats and then the kitsune with shadowed, dark blue eyes. He had long, dark blue hair that was tied back into a braid, his bangs falling just above his eyebrows.

Lian chuckled to himself. "Alright you guys, calm down. I want to introduce you to our newest member, Sesshoumaru." He nodded his head in Sesshoumaru's direction, as if having to point him out. The other demons nodded in greeting.

Lian gestured to the moth demon. "Sesshoumaru, meet Akira." He next pointed to the kitsune. "That's Kaoru, you shouldn't get too close to him." He then moved on to the cats. "The one with short hair is Riku and the one with the long hair is Ren. Really the only way you can tell 'em apart at times." Lastly was the dragon. "That there is Ryuunosuke. A little too tight-lipped if you ask me." Ryuunosuke sent him a glare in response to the comment made about him. "No need to get all pissy now Ryuu-chan." He gave him an impish grin.

Sesshoumaru nodded to each in turn. Akira spoke up after the introductions. "So Lian, tell us, why have you brought this newcomer here? You know how risky it is to let strangers in on this when we're about ready to launch an attack on the castle."

Ryuunosuke nodded in agreement. "I agree with Akira. How do you know he is not a spy sent by Raku?" He then sent his glare to Sesshoumaru, trying to size him up. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the inspection of his person.

Lian let out a frustrated growl. "Oh come on! Of course I wouldn't let someone in on this if I even thought for a second they were sent by Raku. Plus you cannot deny we would win this fight if he was an ally of ours." Akira sighed and nodded his head in acceptance of the dog demon. Ryuunosuke just snorted and turned his head away from the newcomer.

"So what's your purpose for coming here, big boy?" The kitsune, Kaoru, leered at him approvingly. Sesshoumaru growled lowly in his throat at the scent of musk coming off of the demon.

"You will do well to remember not to think of this Sesshoumaru in such ways." Kaoru's eyes were brought back up to his face at that comment. He let out a nervous laugh. This dog demon was scary, sexy, but scary.

Sesshoumaru gave him one last glare before turning his attention to the remaining demons. "Who is the one leading this rebellion?" The moth demon stepped forward with an air of formality.

"I am the leader of this rebellion. Once Raku falls I shall take his thrown." Akira glared half-heartedly at Sesshoumaru. "You plan to take this position from me, do you not?"

Uproar was caused among the remaining demons at the war table. "You can't be serious!" "Who does he think he is?" "Why I outa…" Lian started sweating from his position by the entrance.

Seeing the confrontation that would no doubt take place, Sesshoumaru let louse the full extent of his powers, choking all of those in the room. "And who dares to oppose me?" His icy stare passed over each demon slowly, promising death to those who would oppose him.

Akira growled in defeat. There was no doubt this demon would win in a challenge. In this moment, he hated himself for being so weak. He raised his head and looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "I yield Sesshoumaru. You are now the leader of the rebellion and have the rights to the throne once we are victorious."

Sesshoumaru stared into his eyes for a moment longer and reigned in his enormous amounts of power. Gravity was no longer pushing down on the remaining demons in the room. "A wise choice."

* * *

Koenma stared at the radar as it went off. It indicated that a large energy source had been located in Makai. He shrugged and turned the little beeping noise off. What the demons did didn't concern him. It only came into his jurisdiction if they got involved with the barrier, the human world, or Rekai in any way. He saw no reason in sending a team in to meddle in demon affairs.

He went back to stamping the tall stack of documents that had just come in.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood at the head of the table as the other demons stood quietly around it as well. They were awaiting any orders he would give them, a little nervous as to their new leader. He was still and stranger and outsider in their eyes and would take some time to gain their trust. Sesshoumaru looked at them all again before speaking.

"First I will address the new positions that come with my rule. As expected, you shall address me as Lord Sesshoumaru." They nodded. "Second, I would like to be informed if we have any troops at the moment. Or is this rebellion simply comprised of the demons in this room?" He lifted an eyebrow in question.

Ryuunosuke had the gal to look offended. "Yes, we do have troops, my Lord. It wouldn't be much of a rebellion if we did not." He took on a more serious and professional air.

"I am the general of Raku's current army and have convinced a little less than half of those troops to side with us in this rebellion. In total, they are about 5,000. They too wish to rid the world of Raku." Sesshoumaru nodded at the information.

"You shall keep your current position. See to it that you try to sway as many troops as possible." Ryuunosuke gave a quick but sure nod in agreement. Sesshoumaru spoke to the remaining demons. "I will want to know all of your previous positions." He nodded to Akira to start.

"My Lord. I used to be the advisor and diplomat of Raku. He rid of me after I had suggested that he use some of the royal treasure to help pay for citywide renovations. As you most likely already know, our city has close to no revenue." Sesshoumaru grunted in understanding. The thought of the state of things still disgusted him.

"You shall remain the advisor once we are victorious then. You have a rational and wise mind." Akira was startled at the compliment, but bowed his head in agreement to the terms.

Kaoru grinned and answered next. "I, Lord Sesshoumaru, was once the current Lord's spy. I am quite talented if I do say so myself. But anyway, I was doing my job, as normal, when Raku started to suspect I was giving him false information—a paranoid one, that one. So he got rid of me. He never keeps on person under him for too long."

Sesshoumaru snorted at the unneeded information he provided but noted the fact that he was a spy. He would come in handy. "Very well. You shall continue acting as a spy."

The two cat demons, Riku and Ren, took their cue. It was Riku who spoke first. "My brother and I don't really have any formal connections to Lord Raku." He glared down at the diagram of the castle on the war table. "What we want is revenge against him for slaughtering our mother." Ren continued from where his brother left off. "She had denied to become his concubine so he had her executed. We will rip his heart out with our own claws for such." The twins both let out a feral growl at the thought.

Sesshoumaru stared thoughtfully at the two cat demons. He would not deny them their rightful revenge. "Very well, you shall have your revenge. I shall place you under Ryuunosuke's command where you will be trained as soldiers." The two cat demons composed themselves and accepted his terms.

Lastly, Sesshoumaru turned to Lian. Lian just grinned in return. "I'm not really involved in fighting side of this rebellion. All I do is provide a place for these guys to meet in private, away from prying ears. I like it here just fine. It has its benefits if you know what I mean." His eyebrows did a little swagger. Sesshoumaru just sniffed in annoyance.

"You shall continue with what you were doing then, as well as continue to provide a hideout for these meetings." Lian grinned his agreement.

"With that business concluded, shall we move on to the battle strategy?" Everyone nodded in agreement while Lian stood up. "I think I'll leave that to you guys. I'm just the bartender." He gave another broad grin and left with a 'Ciao'.

* * *

**A/N: **Hehe. How's that? Now I have to come up with a strategy for their up can coming battle. Shouldn't be too hard. Just gotta follow one basic rule. _Never will those who wage war tire of deception. _You know what to do. Review!


End file.
